Need
by shadowglove
Summary: FEMSLASH. When Chloe met Bella, Bella was utterly depressed from her boyfriend dumping her, and genuinely needed Chloe. And Chloe was weak for people who needed her.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE/NEW MOON**

This is FEMSLASH (girl/girl). DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Written for my Livejournal Chloe-Femslash Prompt Table. Prompt #3: Need

**Blame mia_dcwut_09 for suggesting this pairing to me! I was like *WHAT*? And then....and then I just couldn't get it out of my MIND!**

* * *

She'd needed her.

And Chloe was weak when it came to being needed.

It'd started when she'd moved to Forks. The dreary, small Washington town would never have been her first choice of place to live in, but she'd realized that she was in a downward spiral and needed to remove herself from everything she was used to. Her father had _died_ because of her. Yes. She'd used her powers to bring him back to life, finally _outing_ herself to him, but that didn't make it right. She'd always known that she was living dangerously on the edge, and that that put all those she loved in danger. Not _everyone_ she loved were virtually indestructible. Her father's death had proven that. He'd tried to protect her from the metahuman hunting her down _this time_...and yet Chloe would have died anyway if Clark hadn't appeared in time to knock the assailant unconscious.

Chloe remembered holding her father as the man coughed up blood, choking on it, asking if _she_ was okay.

The blonde shook her head, feeling sick in her stomach at the memory.

She'd healed her father, brought him back to life and when she begged Clark to take her father to the hospital though they knew that he would be fine, Chloe disappeared.

She grabbed her ATM, took out all of the money in her account, and just left.

She knew that running from her problems wasn't the answer to anything, but she just couldn't take it any longer.

That was why she'd gone to the last place on earth---other than Alaska---that anyone would ever consider looking for her in. She changed her last name to Gabriel...or at least it was her surname in her falsified papers...and she'd taken a job working as the secretary for the small, Forks police station. It could have been a risky move, considering her falsified papers and such, but she knew that the best way to hide was to stay in plain sight. Also, ingratiating herself with the local cops was probably a good idea.

So that was how she became friends with Sheriff Charlie Swan. The man reminded her a bit of her own father, and maybe _that_ was why when he began talking to her about his daughter, she really listened, and tried to counsel him on how best to help his daughter, who was apparently a terribly depressed girl after her boyfriend had dumped her, and even suffered from terrifying nightmares night after night.

"I think she just needs some good friends." Charlie sighed, sitting on the edge of Chloe's desk. "She isn't hanging out with the ones she has in school, and she'd made the Cullens her _life_ and...it's not _healthy_, is it?"

"Well, she's eighteen, Charlie. I was eighteen two years ago. It's a _very_ stressful time. You're stuck being a child and an adult, and having the guy you basically told me she _worshipped _just abandon her like that---it'll be hard but she'll pull through it." Chloe assured him. "Especially if you're there to help her pull through."

"God, I hope so." Charlie sighed. "I feel so _impotent_, unable to help her." His cellular rang and he looked at the ID, wincing as he pushed off of the desk and went to his office, locking the door behind him.

Chloe watched him go in sympathy before shrugging and continuing with her work.

She looked up when the bell above the door rung, signaling someone had entered, and she was a little shocked to see a young female. The girl was pale, with dark bags under her brown eyes, her hair was dark brown and limp, looking like it could use a good washing.

"You must be Bella." She guessed immediately, giving her a bright smile since the girl looked like she could _really_ do with one.

"Yeah." Bella paused, looking a little unsure. "You are?"

"Chloe Gabriel, I work here." She shrugged. "Your father's in his office, but he locked the door so I think whatever call he must be on is private. But you can wait out here until then. Have a seat. That magazine over there? I bought it today. So the new is _actually_ accurate."

Bella looked a little overwhelmed with all the talking, but she just nodded and went obediently to sit down, picking up the celebrity magazine Chloe had picked up earlier to try and stave off the boredom. The brunette flipped through the pages, in a near blind way, as if she was seeing what was on the pages, and yet not registering it.

Charlie was right.

It _was_ a little creepy.

"Want some chocolate?" Chloe offered.

The girl jumped in her seat, eyeing the bar Chloe held towards her. "Huh?"

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "Chocolate? Wanna share?"

Bella looked at her with a slightly frown, as if unable to get what she was up to, before leaning forwards and breaking off half of the bar. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_. You'll save me from getting fat." Chloe replied, taking a bite of her half. "_Also_, it will help me not have to run so long in the mornings!"

"You run?" Bella seemed surprised. "It's almost always drizzling."

"Raincoat and cap." Chloe grinned. "I found that if you're stressed or angry or anything, that running helps you. Because when you exercise you create Endorphins."

"Endorphins?" Bella frowned, turning in the seat to better look at Chloe.

"Yeah, you know, Endorphins." Chloe leaned back in her seat and twirled around slightly. "They're endogenous opioid polypeptide compounds produced by the pituitary gland and the hypothalamus in vertebrates during exercise, excitement, pain, during the consumption of spicy food, or my favorite: orgasm." She sent the brunette a cheeky wink. "These _endorphins_ give you a feeling of well-beings and work as natural pain relievers."

"Sounds...great...actually." Bella sighed, hanging her head.

"Then come run with me one morning." Chloe offered off the bat, surprising herself a little with the offer.

Bella's head raised rapidly. "I couldn't! I have two left feet! I'l fall and---."

"Get back up." Chloe finished. "Doesn't everyone?"

For some reason, that just made Bella look at her curiously.

"So, what do you say?" Chloe asked, giving the girl a smile. "Five o'clock tomorrow morning? I'll come pick you up."

Bella bit into her chocolate, most likely to buy herself a moment to think, before swallowing and offering Chloe a small smile. "Okay. Tomorrow."

Chloe smiled back brightly. "Great!"

Bella's smile grew a little more.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Bella was quick to offer through her wince of pain.

"Why are you apologizing for bleeding? I nearly lost my balance tons of times as well, the road's more slippery than usual. If anything this is _my_ fault." Chloe decided as they knelt by the side of the road, the drizzle pelting them softly as she lifted Bella's slack sweatpants to above her knee, which was bruised and bleeding slightly. "You'll be okay, a little blood never hurt anyone."

Bella was oddly silent.

Chloe looked up from the scraped, bleeding knee and smiled up encouragingly to Bella. "It really isn't anything. You're going to live."

Bella nodded mechanically, not looking at her.

The blonde sighed and returned her attention to the knee. It really wasn't _that_ bad. And Bella really hadn't looked at it. She wouldn't _know_ if Chloe used her powers slightly. It wasn't as if the brunette was actually _paying attention_.

Chloe placed her hand on Bella's knee and watched as her hand began to glow slightly with her healing power, warming Bella's knee and repairing the damaged skin. When she was done, the blonde wiped at the blood on the knee and smiled, returning Bella's pants leg over it. "Come on now. Let's return to my home, have a warm cup of cocoa, and then I'll drive you home so you can get ready for school."

She looked up and smiled at Bella, wondering why the brunette was looking up at her in surprise.

"Uhm, okay." Bella nodded.

Chloe helped the brunette to her feet, raising an eyebrow when she noticed the brunette kept looking at her. "Is everything alright?"

"I used to have a scar, on this arm." Bella announced, pointing to her arm.

"Well, scars fade in time." Chloe offered, not exactly sure why the brunette was telling her this.

"No, not this type of---." Bella then bit down on her bottom lip, as if to stop herself from saying something. "Nevermind." She forced herself to smile. "Got any marshmallows for the hot cocoa?"

Chloe grinned brightly. "I can tell we're going to become _very_ close friends."

Bella gave her a small smile as they began jogging anymore.

If Bella realized her leg wasn't hurting anymore, she didn't mention it.

* * *

"Chloe!"

Turning in the supermarket at that voice, Chloe smiled as Bella arrived at her side. "Hey you. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah." Bella nodded, hugging herself due to the extra cold day in Forks. "Dad's in the meat section. He can't cook but he still assures me he knows meats better than anyone in the whole of Forks, so I let him pick it out."

"Good course of action." Chloe nodded in approval, fighting the pang she always had in her heart for _her_ father when she'd see Bella with Charlie. "So how has your day been?"

"Okay." Bella nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Well, to be truthful, it's a little odd. We didn't go running this morning. Kinda threw my whole routine off."

"Two weeks and it's became a habit already?" Chloe laughed, amused. "Well, sorry about that, but your dad and I wasn't feeling strong enough to get up in _that_ cold. Sorry I had to call you so early and wake you up for nothing though, you could have gotten a couple of hours more of sleep."

"I was awake anyway." Bella looked embarrassed for some reason. "And, you know, it's okay, if you call me. I mean, it's not like I would _mind_ it or something."

"Same here." Chloe smiled. "If you need to talk to someone, you should know by now that I'll be offended if you don't at least _consider_ me."

"I do." Bella nodded, not looking Chloe in the face.

Chloe chuckled.

The girl was very awkwardly cute.

"Chloe!" Charlie Swan smiled brightly as he arrived by his daughter's side, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Long time no see."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Yes, since we left work has been _forever_."

"Did you find the _right_ beef, dad?" Bella asked, clearly humoring him.

"Course." He held the package in his hand high for all to see. The Sheriff turned to Chloe. "Would you like to have dinner with us? Bells is cooking."

"Oh, I can't." The blonde shook her head.

"My cooking isn't _that_ bad." Bella snorted.

Chloe grinned. "I don't know, Charlie told me some stories."

Bella's eyes widened as a flush of embarrassment stole across her cheeks as she slapped at her father. "Charlie!"

Glad for the distraction, Chloe quickly excused herself with the excuse of having a lot of things to do. The blonde walked passed father and daughter, mind already working on what she was going to do today after studying. She was taking journalistic courses online...and when she wasn't doing that she was keeping an eye on her father, Lois and Clark and all of her friends through the 'net. Just because she'd left them didn't mean that she didn't still love them and want to make sure that they were fine.

Mind so busy, she never felt Bella's sad glance on her back.

Or Charlie's curious one.

* * *

Chloe looked up when the bag of cookies landed on her desk.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Charlie. "Is this a bribe of some kind?"

He grinned brightly. "Think of it as a thank you gift."

"Really?" She chuckled, reaching for the bag and looking inside at the delicacies. "What could I have _possibly_ done to deserve this?"

Charlie took in a deep breath. "My baby girl's smiling again." And with that he walked passed her into his office, whistling a happy tune as he closed his door.

Watching him until the door closed, Chloe pulled out a cookie and nibbled on it thoughtfully.

* * *

Opening the door, Chloe frowned when she saw the drenched girl. "Bella? What are you doing here? Your _father_ issued the order for everyone to stay in their homes!"

"I know." Bella whispered as she was ushered out of the storm and into the warm house. "I just---I just had another dream and---and I just---I _couldn't_."

Sighing, Chloe placed an arm around the soaked girl and led her to her room. "Go change out of your clothes, bathe with warm water. You'll find some clothes put on the bed for you, okay? I'm going to warm up something for you to eat, and call Charlie, let him know that you'll be spending the night with me."

Bella nodded, going to do as told mechanically.

Chloe watched the younger woman go to the bathroom.

Worry churned in her stomach.

She hadn't seen the girl like this before.

It was worrisome.

Shaking her head, Chloe got out some clothes for Bella to change into, and then went to call Charlie, calling his cellular and getting into contact with the worried man, who'd just realized that his daughter was missing from their home in the heart of the storm and had been readying himself to go out and look for her. Charlie had been worried sick, had wanted to come in the storm and get his daughter, but Chloe had convinced him that if Bella had left the house it was for a reason, and that maybe it would do her some good, help her clear her mind.

Charlie had actually been quite easy to convince to let Bella stay there, and had asked Chloe to take care of his girl, before hanging out.

There'd been warm broth ready for Bella when the girl had appeared form the room, and the two had sat on the shag rug in front of the fire.

"I keep dreaming about him." Bella finally broke the silence when she'd finished the broth, gaze on the flames. "It'd stopped for a while, but tonight I had another one. God, I---I never thought I could love someone the way I loved him, and it hurt so _much_ when I lost him. _How_ could he have just looked me in the eyes and told me so coldly that he didn't love me anymore? Why--why couldn't I see the signs? I--every single time I look back, trying to find a sign that something was wrong in our relationship---I _can't_!"

Chloe sat silent, because she knew that Bella hadn't talked about this with anyone, and she needed to if she was going to heal.

So she remained silent, even though she wanted to tell the brunette that her boyfriend had been an idiot.

"There were just too many memories of him in my room, in my house---I couldn't stay there." Bella hugged her knees to her chest, tears forming in her eyes. "I _know_ I'm being pathetic and I _know_ that I should just _get over it already_ and people are getting disgusted with me but---."

"You loved him, Bella." Chloe finally interrupted. "He was your one true love, so obviously it's going to take you a while to get over him. That's completely understandable. I mean, _I_ was in love with the same boy for _years_, so if there's anyone who can understand how love hurts, its me."

Bella finally tore her tear-filled eyes from the fire, looking at Chloe. "Did you ever stop loving him?"

"No." Chloe admitted. "I just realized that it was healthier to love him in a _different_ way. Things between us would never work out romantically, but I could love him as a brother and as a friend, and I still do, to this day. He's my best friend, always will be."

Bella wiped at her tears.

With a crack of thunder, the electricity gave out.

Chloe reached for one of the logs and placed it into the fireplace, watching as the fire began to lap at it hungrily.

"You're not going to tell me to get over him already?" Bella asked, sniffling. "Everyone else has."

"I can't tell your heart how to work." Chloe scoffed at the idea. "When you're ready, your heart will let you know."

Bella looked at her in silence before smiling. "_Thank you_."

Even with tears in her eyes, the girl was very pretty.

Chloe felt slightly uncomfortable for some reason, and stood. "I'll bring out some blankets and pillows. You can take the bed. Whenever the lights go off I like to sleep by the fire anyway."

"I couldn't take your bed." Bella scrambled to her feet clumsily, tripping with a cry.

Chloe caught the taller, thinner girl, and chuckled. "You're such a klutz, Bells."

The brunette was silent in her arms.

Chloe began to get worried.

What if the girl had hurt herself?

"Bella?"

"Huh?" Bella asked, her breath warm against Chloe's neck.

A jolt of something Chloe wasn't going to acknowledged raced down her spine. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Uhm, blood rushed to my head. Dizzy."

Chloe felt the girl tighten her hold around the blonde's neck, and she found herself tightening her hold around the brunette's waist.

And gulping.

Finally, _finally,_ they pulled apart, and were unable to look at each other.

Somehow they got the blankets and pillows and both laid down on the large shag rug.

Thunder and lightning screamed above them.

Bella sighed. "I hate storms."

"I think they're exciting." Chloe admitted, rolling onto her back and looking up at the shadows on the ceiling.

They talked for a little longer before Bella fell asleep.

When, a little later, Bella rolled over towards her and wrapped an arm around Chloe, the blonde just looked up at the ceiling and asked herself what the hell she was getting herself into.

* * *

"So, graduation." Bella announced casually. "You're coming, right?"

Chloe looked up from where she'd been painting Bella's toes. "Doesn't the whole town usually go to the event?"

"Yeah, its a big deal to them." Bella nodded. "I'm just asking if _you_ are."

"Don't see why not." Chloe replied, blowing on the paint on Bella's toes.

"Eric has a crush on you, you know."

The blonde looked up, surprised. "The cute asian kid?"

For some reason Bella didn't look pleased with that question. "Yeah."

Chloe gave her a curious look.

Maybe Bella was crushing on Eric?

It would do her good to get over the famous Edward Cullen.

Chloe couldn't figure out _why_ she wasn't too happy at the thought of Bella and Eric though.

"Well, you'll have to let him down for me." The blonde continue to blow on Bella's toes. "I'm not into _children_."

There was silence.

She looked up, surprised to see that the trouble expression had darkened.

"He's _eighteen_ you know." Bella wouldn't look at her in the face, instead looking at the shag rug they always ended up on whenever she would visit. "It's not like he's _a kid_. He's an adult."

"Well, yes, true." Chloe nodded. "But I'm not into being a cougar so..."

"The term cougar is very stereotyped. There are a out of good relationships where the people have a little age difference in them." Bella defended hotly, looking genuinely angry. "What's two years difference anyway? Especially with graduation coming?"

"Why are you so angry?" Chloe asked, curious.

"I'm not angry!" Bella snapped, before biting down on her bottom lip. "Sorry."

Chloe just chuckled, wiggling Bella's big toe playfully. "You're kinda cute when you get angry, did you know that?"

A flush appeared on her cheeks and she shot Chloe a curious look before looking away, a smile twitching her lips. "Liar."

"No, seriously. I should get you angry more often." Chloe grinned, running her finger up the bottom of Bella's foot.

The brunette hollered in laughter as the gesture tickled her, and then launched herself on the blonde in a counterattack.

* * *

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Chloe yelled as she tried to find her high heels but couldn't. She was already running late to get to the graduation ceremony, and in a bit of a mood. The blonde hurried to the door and threw the door open, freezing when she saw who was outside.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" Lois Lane threatened before throwing herself at her cousin. "Utterly _kill_ you!"

Clark Kent just looked _relieved_ as he smiled at her.

"Guys?" Chloe pulled away, shocked. "How did you find me?"

"It was hard. It was hella hard!" Lois exclaimed, pulling away as well. "But I used all my mad skills and it worked! I found you!"

"She terrorized Oliver into tracking you down via satellites." Clark interpreted. "Don't ask me how it was done. It just worked."

"How could you _do_ that to us, Chloe? To Uncle Gabe? We've all been _terrified_ about you!" Lois shook her shoulders ferociously. "I got a _gray hair_ because of you!"

"I"m sorry, guys." Chloe whispered, feeling all the home-sickness she'd been trying to bottle-up bursting forth, tears appearing in her eyes. "I'm _sorry_."

"See what you did Lane?" Clark said to Lois as he reached forth and pulled Chloe into his arms. "You made her cry!"

"Stop painting me out to be the _bad guy_ Kent!" Lois exclaimed.

They made it into the house and they talked.

They did a _lot_ of talking.

She learnt that her father was looking for her, blaming himself for her leaving.

That broke her heart.

"I've been really selfish, haven't I?" Chloe asked, slouching in her chair. "I've only been thinking about myself."

"Yes, you have." Lois agreed hand on her shoulder. "But you had a lot on your plate, and it isn't like you think of yourself all the time."

"Come back home, Chloe." Clark whispered. "We miss you. I miss my best friend."

"And _I_ miss my cousin." Lois announced. "Who _else_ do I have to complain to about the Lana and Clark saga? And now that you're not there for them to cry to whenever they get in a fight, they come to _me_, as if _I_ care!"

"_Hey!_" Clark exclaimed.

Chloe smiled as she watched them, tears in her eyes. "I missed you guys _so_ much."

They talked for hours, and finally Clark had to leave, Lana was waiting for him in their home.

Lois refused to leave, and informed Chloe that she was sharing the bed tonight, like the olden days.

The thought made her smile.

And when Lois was bathing, Chloe finally found the courage she'd been trying to gather, and had picked up her cellular and called her father.

The moment she'd heard his voice she'd broken out into tears.

She'd taken the conversation outside, talking to her father, telling him she loved him, and asking him to forgive her for everything. For getting him killed, for never telling him about her powers, and for disappearing like that.

They'd ended on a positive note, with Gabe planning on coming to Forks to see his daughter.

Chloe couldn't wait.

Though she was wondering how to explain to Charlie that her last name was Gabriel when her father's was Sullivan.

Seeing headlights aimed her way, the blonde looked up to see a truck heading in her direction.

Bella's truck.

It came to a stop in the darkness of the night and Bella stepped out. "You didn't come."

For a moment Chloe didn't know what the brunette was saying.

And then it clicked.

Her eyes widened. "Oh _crap_! I'm sorry! With everything that's happened I forgot."

"Did something happen?" Bella's hurt morphed into concern as she hurried to Chloe, placing her hand on the other girl's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, more than fine actually." Chloe smiled brightly. "I got an unexpected visit today, and it's made my day the best _ever_."

"Oh?" Bella smiled softly, curious. "And what visit was _this_?"

"_Chloe_? Oh! Sorry, didn't realize you were talking to someone." Lois' voice caused the two to look in the doorway.

Despite it being nearly freezing, Lois was changed into one of Chloe's shorts, and wearing her on tube top, standing in the doorway.

Bella's eyes widened when they rested on the beautiful figure that Lois always loved to flaunt.

Chloe smiled at her cousin tenderly. "That shameless hussy." She turned to Bella, about to introduce them, when she noticed how pale the other girl had become. "Bells? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Bella nodded, stammering. "I just---I---who is _she_?"

Chloe blinked as suddenly angry eyes were on her. "Lois. She's--."

"_Half naked_." Bella snapped, running her hand over her hair. "That---that's some sort of crime. Indecent exposure or something."

"She's not _half_ naked." Chloe had to laugh at that.

It only seemed to agitate Bella further.

"I have to go." The brunette snapped, sending a glare over her shoulder at Lois before entering her car and slamming the door behind her, speeding away.

"Don't _speed_ you idiot!" Chloe called after her, worried.

"Cuz." Lois appeared by her side. "Just what _exactly_ have you left out about your life here in Forks?"

"Huh?" Chloe asked distractedly, not paying much attention, mind solely on Bella.

"Nevermind." Lois smiled, resting her chin against Chloe's shoulder and grinning. "Nevermind."

* * *

Bella wasn't answering her phone.

And she hadn't come to run either.

It was...bothering Chloe immensely.

Bella's presence had apparently become more important to her than she'd realized.

Only four days had passed since Bella had cut her off for no good reason, and Chloe was missing the brunette like hell.

"Do you want to say anything, Chief?" Chloe finally asked, a little bothered by the feeling she'd been getting all morning.

It was the feeling of Charlie Swan just _looking_ at her.

The Sheriff cleared his throat and came over to her desk, where she'd been typing some of his correspondence. "So, Chloe. How's life been treating you?"

"Can't complain, Chief." Chloe replied, looking up at him. "Is there something _you_ would like to complain about?" "Well..." Charlie looked more and more uncomfortable. "Thing is, Chloe. All I want in life is to see my daughter happy, and, well, it's not been easy, let me tell you that."

He was a good father.

Chloe had to love him for that.

"And ever since that Cullen boy went and broke her heart, I thought I'd lost her for good. She was, well, a _shell_. It was plum _scary_. And then, and then _you_ became friends with her and she started to be like my daughter again." Charlie cleared his throat. "And now all of a sudden she's gone into a depression again. And I don't think I can survive it if she becomes the way she was when the Cullen boy left. I can't see her like that again. I just _can't._"

"Depression?" Chloe frowned. "Why would she get into a depression? Did the Cullen dude get into contact with her?"

Charlie wouldn't look at her. "It's not exactly that, Chloe."

"Then what is it?" The blonde asked, worried.

The bell over the door rang as it opened, and Lois Lane strode into the office. "So _this_ is where you work!"

Sheriff Swan stood straight, eyes narrowed.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Sheriff Swan, I'd like you to meet Lois Lane, my----."

"Nice to meet you!" Lois grinned at the sheriff and shook his hand firmly. "I've heard a lot of great things about you and your daughter from Chloe! She doesn't stop talking about you two, especially Bella. It's good to know that Chloe's made such good friends while I wasn't around to look after her."

"As _if_ you've ever looked after me." Chloe scoffed. "All you've _ever_ done is to get me in trouble."

"That's why you love me. I share your passion for danger." Lois snarked back.

Chloe laughed. "Nah, I just love you for you."

"Totally acceptable answer." Lois decided, before turning to Charlie, whose eyes had narrowed even further. "I'm going to have to leave tomorrow, my work won't let me stay any longer, but I'm going to leave my cousin's safety in your hands, Sheriff Swan."

There was a moment's silence, and then Charlie's eyes widened. "_Cousin_?"

"Baby cousin." Lois nodded.

"Oh. _Oh!_" Charlie announced, blinking. "Well doesn't _that_ change things?"

"Change what?" Chloe asked, curiously.

The sheriff just grinned before turning to Lois. "Come have dinner with us tonight. The two of you. Bells is cooking."

Chloe frowned, confused. "I thought she was depressed?"

Charlie was grinning brightly. "I have a feeling that's all going to end."

* * *

Lois was hitting on Charlie so hard he'd have _bruises_ tomorrow.

Chloe didn't know whether to be amused or horrified.

And Bella, Bella was being more awkward than usual, with a side order of embarrassed.

She had _yet_ to look Chloe in the eye.

It annoyed the blonde tremendously.

"Um, Chloe?" Bella finally spoke up. "Could you help me bring the plates to the kitchen?"

Seeing the offer for what it was, Chloe stood and gathered some of the plates, waiting for Bella to get hers and they ventured to the kitchen together, placing the plates into the sink.

Chloe lifted herself onto the counter in one swift movement, giving the younger girl a look. "So, you talking to me now?"

Bella winced, still unable to look Chloe in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I---I keep wanting to be treated like an adult and at the first---I acted like a real _brat_."

"Yeah you did." Chloe nodded, still a little sore. "What I don't get though, is _why_."

"I couldn't understand it either myself." Bella admitted, hugging herself. "At first I thought it was because you'd broken our promise to me, you know? Just like he had. He's sworn never to hurt me and he did, and you---I'd never thought you'd break a promise to me too."

"I wouldn't under normal circumstances." Chloe announced, feeling irritated at the fact that Bella was comparing her to _Edward_. "And these weren't normal circumstances."

"I know! I _know_! I acted like a spoiled, disgusting _kid_ who didn't want to share a toy!" Bella brought her hands to cover her reddening, embarrassed face. "God! I feel so _mortified_! I just---I just didn't realize just how much I _needed_ you until I thought---I thought you'd found someone else and wouldn't---."

Chloe was a little confused and even more irritated as she slid off of the counter. "Bella, even if I made other female friends, it doesn't mean I'd push you to the side or forget about you. _God_. Have some self-esteem woman!" She hated that her voice was raising, but she just couldn't stop herself. "I _know_ that Edward did a number on you, I _know_ that he shattered you and your trust, but _God_ woman! Get it together! Not _everyone_ is Edward Cullen and will hurt you the way he did! _I_ am not Edward Cullen!"

"I _know _that!" Bella cried out, jerking her hands from her face. "I _know_ you're not him!"

"It doesn't seem to be that way!" Chloe snapped, going towards the taller girl, causing her to back up slowly until she'd backed into the wall. "You know how _I_ feel? I feel like you're somehow using me as a _substitute_ for him! You compare me to him! You compare our relationship to the relationship you had with him! And you said so yourself. You apparently _need_ to be friends with me. Not _want_. Need! What does that say to you, Isabella?!?"

Bella winced at the use of her name.

"You're _using_ me." Chloe's voice broke and she wiped at the angry tears that'd all of a sudden entered her eyes.

"No I'm not!" Bella yelled back. "I _wouldn't_ do that!"

"Yes, you _are_!" Chloe slammed her hands on the wall at each side of Bella's head. "You're using me as a way to forget about Edward, and yet you still have me like some sort of _substitute_." She sneered. "You went off when my cousin came to visit, saying that _I_ would stop being friends with _you_? _Please._ If _Edward Cullen_ had come back that same day you wouldn't have even noticed that I didn't go to your graduation ceremony! _You _would have forgotten about _me_. So don't be such a little _hypocrite._"

"No." Bella whispered, tears filling her eyes as she shook her head. "Y-you're wrong."

"No, I'm not." Chloe sneered, pulling away. "Thanks for the dinner, Isabella."

"_Chloe_." Bella whispered, broken. "_Please_..."

The blonde just turned her back and left.

* * *

"Aw, baby cuz." Lois whispered as Chloe cried into her lap later on that night. "Why do you _always_ have to pick the ones pinning after someone else?"

"It's not...like _that_." Chloe cried.

Lois snorted, caressing the blonde's hair. "Course it isn't."

* * *

Today it was _her_ who ignored Bella's phone calls.

Charlie had given her the day off last night so she could spend it with Lois before the brunette had to call the Kent Express to get her back home.

The two cousins spent the day in Port Angeles, going through shops and just talking, enjoying the last couple of hours they had together.

Throughout the cloudy, dreary day, Chloe kept getting the nagging feeling that they were being watched, but every time she'd look there would be no one.

"Make up with Bella, Chlo." Lois whispered as they got ready to say goodbye. "The kid's been through hard stuff, but she really does care about you. Don't let what you went through with Clark hardened you against Bella's feelings."

"What?" Chloe asked in surprise. "What I went through with Clark has _nothing _to do with this."

Lois snorted. "_RIght. _Stop being a little hypocrite and give me a hug, and a promise that you'll make up with her."

"Why do _you_ care?" Chloe pouted as she hugged her cousin close.

"How _else_ will I be able to flirt with her father if you're on the warpath with her?" Lois laughed, just as Clark appeared next to them.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

That was Lois-Logic at its best.

* * *

News was all over town.

Alice Cullen had arrived.

It was the first thing that Chloe had heard when she'd arrived in Forks after saying goodbye to Lois and Clark in Port Angeles, and had gone to get something to drink in the Forks Pub.

The blonde ordered a stronger drink than she'd come for, and sat in the darkest corner, listening to the gossip going around.

Alice Cullen was in Forks and her first and only stop had been the Swan Residence.

Chloe snorted and shook her head, taking a swig of her drink.

No _wonder_ Bella had stopped calling her.

Chloe looked at her drink.

She hated being proven right.

Someone slid into the seat across her.

Chloe looked up, eyeing the beautiful redhead curiously. There were other seats, so why she'd come sit next to her was a mystery.

And then Chloe noticed her eyes.

They were vibrant red.

"So, you're a vampire." Chloe took another sip of her drink. "I'm impossible to kill. Just so you know."

The female across her smirked. "Yes, I know. I've been---_watching_ you for a while now. You sensed my presence for the first time earlier today. I am Victoria."

Looking at the hand offered, Chloe raised an eyebrow in amusement before reaching for it and shaking it. "Chloe."

Victoria smiled leaned forwards on the table. "Chloe, I've come with a proposition for you...more like a deal."

"I'm curious." Chloe admitted.

"I know what you are, _who_ you are friends with. The alien." Victoria responded. "I know he can kill our kind. I know that _you_ can kill our kind. Or heal it. Depending on different factors."

Chloe's eyes widened. "How do you know this?"

"As I said, I've been watching you. And I---I noticed your healing abilities. And I knew you weren't _human_. And---and there is only _one person_ whom I've ever heard of who can heal a vampire bite scar like you did on Isabella Swan. So I knew who you were."

Chloe's eyes widened.

Vampire bite scar?

Bella had had a _vampire_ bite scar?

Those green orbs widened as she remembered Bella's saying something about a scar healing, while looking at Chloe in awe.

_Oh great_. Chloe brought her hands to her face. _Bella knows I'm not human_.

"When you were still working with the alien, you came across a coven who were hunting in Smallville." Victoria announced. "The only survivor spread the tale of what happened to those vampires...and you've been the monsters we tell our newly sired about to get them to behave."

Chloe blinked, tearing her hands from her face. "That's kinda...cool."

Victoria smiled. "Which is why I'm here. The Cullens want to kill me, because they think I'm after Isabella Swan, and while I _was_ after her for the part she played in the death of my mate, I won't go up against the Purifier."

The Purifier?

Was _that_ what vampires called her?

"So I've come here asking for sanctuary." Victoria surprised her by saying. "Laurent is with a coven in Alaska, and the Cullen Coven will _destroy_ me on my own. I need protection. And they will _not_ go up against you."

Something went cold inside of Chloe. "The Cullens are vampires?"

Victoria nodded. "Vegetarian. But vampires nonetheless."

"Does Bella know?" The blonde asked, unable to look at the redhead.

Victoria nodded. "Of course. From what I heard, she wanted to become one."

_She knew_. Chloe closed her eyes tightly. _And she only started to open up to me after I unintentionally healed her vampire bite scar...showing her that I wasn't human too._

She'd become a substitute in more ways than one apparently.

God, that hurt to know.

"I won't protect a vampire who eats humans." Chloe finished her drink and stood. "Sorry, but no dice."

"I'll just drink from you then." Victoria stood rapidly. "It won't kill you---or me. Not if I'm not trying to kill you."

Chloe turned to her, leaning down so that their faces were close together. "What makes you think that I would let you drink from me?"

"Because I won't go after Bella, you'll have some company, and it will piss off both Bell and the Cullens. And you have nothing to lose." Victoria responded before reaching forwards and pressing her lips to Chloe's.

She should have pushed her away.

She _should_ have.

But Chloe was confused and angry and hurt.

So she cupped the back of Victoria's head and puled her closer into the kiss.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Victoria announced later on that night, sitting up in bed.

"You just _fed_. You're _dreaming_ if you think I'll let you drink more." Chloe snorted, stretching, feeling the heat in her neck as her power not only purified the venom out of the bite, but started to heal the bite mark so that in the morning there wouldn't be a mark anymore.

"No, I mean I'm hungry for _food_. Human food." Victoria responded, awed as she got out of the bed, wearing just underwear and one of Chloe's shirts. "What do you have in the fridge?"

Amused, Chloe got out of bed as well, glad that the fire was keeping the whole place warm. She followed the sounds of her kitchen being raided, and found Victoria sitting on the counter, nibbling on a box of cookies. "You're going to have to drink as little as possible if you want to remain a vampire." The blonde cautioned her, reaching into the box and pulling out a cookie as well.

"I can't believe it starts to work so quickly." Victoria admitted. "I'd forgotten how human food tastes." She stuffed another cookie into her mouth.

Chloe laughed.

Victoria kinda reminded her of Lois.

It made it easier to like her.

Victoria suddenly stiffened. "She's here."

There was a frantic knocking on the door.

"You behave, and everything will be okay." Chloe pointed the half-eaten cookie at the vampire before going to the front door and opening it to Bella and a female she could only guess was Alice Cullen.

"Chloe!" Bella whispered in relief, throwing herself at her. "You're okay!"

"Bella." Alice growled, eyes narrowed and on the bite mark on Chloe's neck. "Get away from her. She's been turned."

Chloe snorted in amusement. "Doesn't it usually take three days for that to happen? This, as you can tell from the smell from the freshness of the blood, just happened. So if I was going to turn, I'd be in agony right now."

Alice's golden eyes widened. "You know about us."

Bella pulled away a little, confused. "Chloe?"

"Bella." Chloe placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and pushed her away softly, hurting as she did so. "I have an idea why you might be here. Victoria, right?"

"Did she do that to you?" Bella narrowed her eyes, hissing.

It was...shocking to see that amount of hatred in those chocolate colored eyes.

"She came to me today, and we've come to an agreement." Chloe replied. "She told me all about the Cullens, all about your past bad blood, and she promises not to hurt anyone, especially Bella, if I let her stay. So I am."

"You can't really believe that she---." Alice started.

"Look." Chloe interrupted Alice. "If she doesn't toe the line, if she hurts someone here, I will kill her _myself_. But as long as she doesn't, she can stay here with me, and I will _not_ let anyone hurt her."

"You don't understand." Alice reached for her.

Chloe caught her hand tightly and activated her healing power enough to sting the vampire as the poison in her body began to bubble. "No. _You_ don't understand."

Alice's eyes widened. "_You're_ the Purifier?"

Chloe let go of her hand with a sigh. "Apparently."

"Purifier?" Bella asked, confused, looking between them. "I don't understand."

"I don't get _how_ I didn't realize it when you told me how she healed your scar!" Alice brought her hand to her forehead. "There's only been one person who is said could do that!"

Chloe flinched.

So Bella didn't trust her enough to tell her about the Cullens' true nature, but the moment Alice Cullen arrived she told her everything about _her_?

God, that stung.

"Well, I'm glad that _you_ are all relieved." Chloe knew her voice was hard. "Now, can you go? I'm not exactly dressed in the best clothes for out here."

"Chloe?" Bella frowned, confused. "Why are you--?"

"_Why_ am I?" Chloe chuckled darkly, shaking her head. "Why _not_ Bella? I have to learn all about your involvement with _vampires_ from your _enemy_. You don't trust me enough to tell me about their secret but you don't think _mine_ is important enough to keep so you tell it to _her_ the second she returns!?"

"It's---that's different!" Bella cried out. "If you had told me I would have told you!"

"Oh, that's priceless." She turned to Alice. "So you and your coven told Bella about what you were?"

Alice bite down on her bottom lip before shaking her head. "She found out and confronted Edward."

Chloe shook her head, hurting. "Right." She turned to Bella. "Have a good life."

And then she shut the door.

"_Chloe_!" Bella banged on it. "Chloe _please!"_

Chloe turned and walked back to the kitchen, finding Victoria still nibbling on a cookie.

The redhead silently pulled out another cookie and offered it to her.

Taking the cookie, Chloe joined the vampire on the counter, and together they ate in silence.

* * *

"Don't." Chloe shook her head as Charlie made his way towards her the next day at work.

"You don't know what I was going to say." He complained.

She looked up at him, knowing her pain was in her eyes. "Yeah, I do. But I can't, Charlie. I'm hurting too."

Charlie sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know."

* * *

"I'm thinking about going back to Metropolis." Chloe turned to Victoria one night, as they lay in bed, talking.

Who would have thought that she'd have become friends with the vampire?

Victoria frowned. "Metropolis? But it's so sunny and---."

"If you drink enough of my blood it will keep you from glowing." Chloe turned to her. "Your glow is already fading as it is."

Victoria made a face, thoughtful. "Do you want to leave here because of the Bella situation?"

"Yes and no." Chloe admitted. "My father---he wants me close to him. And I miss my family. And Forks---I never came here with the intention of staying."

"Oh." Victoria replied, turning on her back so she could look at the ceiling. "With your blood---the bloodlust is dying."

"Because you're still drinking more than you should." Chloe reminded her. "At least it'll make your glow disappear quick.

"Metropolis..." Victoria whispered, deep in thought at the future it might offer.

* * *

"Hey."

Turning at the sound of that voice, Chloe stopped in her tracks as she saw Bella waiting for her up ahead. "Hey." She walked towards the brunette. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine." Bella nodded, leaning up against the pickup parked in Chloe's yard. "I---I knocked on your door but V-Voctoria said you were out jogging."

"Surprised she didn't try to eat you while I wasn't around?" Chloe guessed.

Bella blushed and ducked her gaze. "A little."

"Vicky and I have a _trust_ thing going on." Chloe knew it was a little spiteful to say that, but she couldn't help herself.

Bella winced. "Chloe, I'm _sorry_."

"Me too." Chloe sighed, leaning against the truck. "It kinda sucks to be fighting with you."

"It does." The brunette agreed softly. "I _hate_ it."

"How's Alice?" Chloe asked, just to find something to say.

"She's fine." Bella nodded. "The Cullens are thinking of coming back to Forks."

"Oh." Chloe nodded, feeling the kick in her gut at the thought of Edward Cullen coming back. "You must be happy. They're very close to you."

"Yes, I am happy." Bella nodded. "Especially now that we're not fighting anymore."

"Me too." Chloe nodded, looking up ahead of her.

"Chloe..." Bella whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up at the sky. That was why she was unprepared for Bella to throw herself at her, wrapping her arms around Chloe and hiding her face in her hair. "_Bella_?"

"_Please_ don't ever stop talking to me again." Bella pleaded, body trembling. "I felt like I was going to die without you."

Chloe closed her eyes tightly and hugged the younger woman to her.

* * *

"I can't stay here if all of the Cullens are returning." Victoria shook her head, agitated. "It means _he_ will come. The one who killed _my James_. I _can't!_"

"You won't have to, I'm giving my resignation letter to Charlie tomorrow." Chloe sighed and went to hug the trembling vampire. "We'll just give them some days, so Bella can be grounded once more, have _him_ once more, and then you and I are going to Metropolis. I'm going to continue studying journalism, and you could try studying or working. I've already asked Lois to try and find us an apartment. As long as you stick to our agreement, you can stay with me by my side."

Victoria sighed, hugging her back. "You and I weren't supposed to become friends."

"Ain't life a bitch?" Chloe agreed.

* * *

"Tell me this a joke." Charlie pleaded, waving her letter in her face.

"No?" Chloe winced.

"This isn't because of Bells, is it? I thought you two had made up." He waved the letter around frantically. "_She_ thinks you two have made up! She's---she's smiling and happy and humming and---."

"Bella and I made up." Chloe was quick to reassure him, standing. "This has nothing to do with that."

"Then what _does_ it have to do with?" Charlie asked a little desperately. "Is it the salary?"

"No!" Chloe smiled up at him. "Charlie, you more than anyone understand what its like for a father to be separated from his daughter, and like Bella, I'm my father's only child."

"Oh." Charlie sighed. "This is about your family."

"And my education." Chloe nodded. "My father wants me back close to him, and I miss him. I'm going to return back home and I'm going to study. Finish my degree."

Charlie ducked his head. "God. How am I going to tell Bella?"

"I'll tell her, I promise." Chloe smiled up at him. "And anyway, the Cullens are coming back, so she'll be fine."

Charlie sent her an ugly look. "Reminding me that _Edward Cullen_ is coming back is _not_ a way of reassuring me."

Chloe sighed. "If she loves him, you're going to have to learn to accept him, Charlie."

Charlie opened his mouth, closed it, and then marched to his office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Chloe."

The blonde looked up from where she'd been raking the leaves in the yard and talking to Victoria. She paused when she saw Alice Cullen, before turning to Victoria. "Stay here."

"Yeah." The redhead nodded reluctantly.

Chloe went towards the pixie-like vampire and shoved her hands into her pockets. "How can I help you?"

"I want to apologize." Alice surprised her by saying. "I'd Seen Victoria coming here and I immediately...well...I came because I thought Bella was in danger. But apparently all I managed to do was to make a bad situation worse."

"Nah, you didn't." Chloe shook her head, giving the vampire the first genuine smile since they'd met. "It was bound to happen. And anyway, Bella and I are okay now. We're still talking, and she still comes to jog in the mornings like we used to."

"Bella...Bella cares for you, Chloe. She cares for you deeply." Alice cleared her throat, looking guilty. "Charlie and I talked last night while she was sleeping in her room. He said---he told me about how things were after we left, how she was. It _kills_ me knowing that she was suffering that much and we weren't even aware. We all thought we were doing the best for her. But---but according to Charlie she was like the living dead."

"He was very worried about her." Chloe nodded, running a hand over her hair.

"Charlie also said that you're the only one who was able to get through to Bella during that time, and that the reason she got better, was smiling and being happy, was because she had _you_ with her. And when you two weren't talking he was scared that she was slipping into that state again." Alice took in a deep, unnecessary breath. "But now that you two are back together, she's happy again. I---I've seen the transformation in her myself, I know that what Charlie says is true. She _needs_ you."

"So, when are the rest of your family returning?" Chloe asked, changing the subject rapidly, unable to look at the vampire.

Alice sighed. "Tomorrow. And I--I've Seen what you're planning on doing, Chloe. I---I came to tell you that I don't think you should do it. You---you should _stay_."

"Have you told Bella?" Chloe asked.

"No."

"Thank you." The blonde nodded. "I want to be the one to tell her myself."

"You're making a mistake." Alice warned her.

"She'll be fine, Alice." Chloe reassured her. "Edward will be here."

Alice looked up at Chloe and shook her head. "I hope you're right, Chloe. I hope you're right."

* * *

"Chloe!" Bella grinned, throwing herself at Chloe with a squeal. "They're arriving today!"

Laughing just because Bella's glee was contagious, Chloe smiled as she caught the girl in mid throw. "God, you're heavy!"

"Shut up!" Bella laughed, holding on tight. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to introduce you to them!"

"Uh, Bella?" Chloe sighed, pulling away. "We need to talk."

"That's never good." Bella teased before the smile faded when she noticed the blonde's expression. "Chloe? What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to wait until the Cullens came to tell you." Chloe announced, reaching for Bella's hand and holding it tightly. "I'm leaving Forks."

"What?" Bella whispered, eyes wide, going pale. "_Why_?!? Is it because the Cullens are coming?"

"No." Not mostly. "My dad wants me back home, and I'm going to be studying and, well, I never came to Forks with the design to _live_ here forever." Chloe admitted. "All of my family are back in Metropolis, and I miss it."

"I---but----." Bella seemed to be finding it hard to talk, eyes watering.

"And it's not like you don't have my phone number. You can call me, and we can still be friends. I'll come to visit and you can come visit me if you have the time."

Bella still looked conflicted. "You---what about Victoria? I mean, without you to keep her in line---!"

"Tori's coming with me." Chloe admitted.

"_What_?" Bella snapped, ripping her hand from Chloe's. "You're _taking_ her with you?!?"

"Yes." Chloe frowned, not having expected the anger about _that_ subject. "Why are you mad about that? I would have thought you'd be _happy_ she'd be leaving with me."

"What _is_ she to you?" Bella asked. "She---she stays with you, she drinks from your blood---I can't go over to your house anymore because _she lives here_! And now not only did you tell her that you were leaving before you told me, but you _invited_ her to go with you?"

"Victoria's a _friend,_ Bella. A _friend_." Chloe closed her eyes, fighting frustration. "And she's asked me to _Purify_ her."

Bella went still. "Alice told me about that. She said---she said that after consuming a certain amount of your blood a vampire will be 'healed' or 'purified'."

"Turned into a human." Chloe nodded. "Victoria doesn't have a reason to be immortal, not after James' death, and to better live amongst humans...she will become one."

"She's giving up her immortality to be able to stay with you?" Bella whispered, taking a step back.

"You're making it sound romantic." Chloe snorted.

"Isn't it?!?" Bella nearly shrieked.

"No it's not! We---we might have been together _once_ but it's not _like_ that between us!" Chloe snapped.

"_Why not_?!?" Bella was crying.

And Chloe was just so angry, so confused.

She hadn't realized what she'd done until she'd grabbed Bella and pulled her to her, arm around the brunette's waist as she cupped Bella's face with the other and kissed her.

It was long and hard and somewhat punishing, nothing like the other girl deserved or was probably used to.

Chloe finally let go. "_That_ is why."

And with that she turned and left.

Bella watched her go in shock, eyes wide, cheeks pink, fingers raising to rest against her bruised lips.

* * *

They left half an hour later.

They'd driven to Metropolis in Chloe's car, and while it was a _very_ long drive, it gave them time for Victoria's transformation to take place, and by the time they'd arrived in front of Chloe's father's home, Victoria was newly human, and still trying to get used to it. Her father was so happy to have her back, and welcomed Victoria into the family without a second thought. Lois wanted to know who the 'redhead' was and why Bella wasn't the one here instead.

Chloe refused to talk about it.

She instead immersed herself into getting back into the rhythm of her old life, and helping Victoria do the same, while readying for when college began.

She and Lois had been shocked when Oliver and Victoria hit it off, but then again, Victoria had always liked blondes.

"You should call her." Lois told Chloe as they got ready to attend Lana and Clark's wedding.

Chloe, who'd been looking at her phone, put it down and looked away with a sigh.

Lois made a face. "Stubborn."

* * *

Coming back early from the wedding reception, Chloe stopped when she saw a young brunette sitting on her doorsteps, suitcases all around her.

Parking, heart in her throat, Chloe quickly got out of the car and her eyes widened when the girl raised her head to look at her. "_Bella_?!?"

The girl stood, looking awkward and embarrassed as she stood amongst her luggage. "You look pretty."

Chloe looked down at the green dress she'd put own for the wedding and couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, classes are starting soon." Bella announced, slowly coming down the steps. "And, well..."

"Classes?" Chloe frowned, before her eyes widened. "You're studying in Met U?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "You'll be my senior, of course, but, well...how about putting me up?"

"Why?" Chloe asked, softly.

Bella looked more and more nervous. "Because I have no where else to go?"

Chloe closed her eyes and laughed softly before opening them and smiling at the brunette. "I meant _why_ would you choose to go to Met U."

"Oh." Bella whispered before finally reaching her. She smiled down at the shorter girl before bending slightly to press a soft, shy kiss to her lips before pulling away, her hand searching and finding Chloe's in the darkness. "_That's_ why."

"What about Edward?" Chloe asked softly, heart racing frantically.

"I'll always love him, just like you'll always love Clark. But what I feel for you Chloe...its much stronger than anything I thought I could feel." Bella whispered, leaning their foreheads together. "I'm not quite sure how to breathe when you're not there. I don't think there'll ever be a time when I don't need you."

Chloe smiled, closing her eyes. "I kinda love you."

Bella gave a chuckle, tightening her hold on Chloe's hand. "I kinda do too."

They stayed like that, just holding each other, before Chloe cupped Bella's jaw and brought her in for another kiss that betrayed the fact that she needed the brunette just as much as Bella needed her.

* * *

**My God. It wasn't supposed to be that long!!!**

**Review?**


End file.
